


Merry Christmas Baby~

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas Everyone! Just a little oneshot I thought of for some Christmas giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Baby~

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!
> 
> I hope you guys got what you wanted~
> 
> I hope you enjoy this oneshot that popped into my dreams xD

Delirious's P.O.V

I opened my hazy Blue eyes to a stream of sunlight seeping through the window blinds. Groaning I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and turn the other way where there is less sunlight. I looked confused from not seeing my lover next to me. I sat up and slid out of bed with a groan walking out the room to see no one or nothing out of place but a note laid on the table next to the door. I walked to the desk to see what the note was about.

Just went out with the boys. Wildcat wanted to get a new flat screen TV. Be back soon,Love Evybear.

I stared at the note for a few more minutes before rushing to my phone to text the others in our secret chat. This was a perfect time to set our plan into action. I unlocked my phone and tapped the kik icon.

Delirious(D) Miniladd(M) Moo(Ms) Lui(L)

D: Guys, Get over here quick its time! Make sure to bring your stuff. I have the cosmetics so don't worry about that.

Ms: On my way!

L: Give me a few. Gonna take a quick shower then head there.

M: Coming!

Tapping off the app I set my phone on the coffee table walking to the kitchen to make breakfast as I wait for the others. I heard the door bell ring with muffled shouts. Just in time for me to get the bacon out the skillet and dump it onto a empty plate with the rest of the food. Walking to the door I saw Mini tapping the button over and over with his back towards me quietly yelling for Moo to contact Lui. " Mini you can stop now " I said startling him from the doorbell with a scream. Moo and I chuckled at the blushing boy as he mumbles under his breath pushing past me with his two bags in his hands to go into the house. " Lui said he was on his way here " Moo said walking into the house sideways with his bags not wanting to hit anything. " Well I have breakfast made as we wait for him " I commented walking into the kitchen with Moo and Mini in tow. We got our plates piled it with Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon, Sausages, and Pigs in a blanket. " Lui better get here or I'm going to eat his share " remarked Mini reaching for Lui's share of food. " Give him a few more minutes then we can eat his share " argued Moo swatting Mini's hand away playfully getting an whine out of the curly head boy from the food. I finished my plate slipping out of the kitchen where the others started fighting over what they wanted. I opened the door for Lui when I received his text when I was eating the rest of my plate. "Better go get your breakfast, They are about to get it any minute now " I whispered taking his bags in my hands to set it beside the coffee table. " You better put my plate down or else! " I heard Lui say in his squeaker voice. I walked back into the kitchen to see Lui sitting down mocking Moo and Mini with moans of bliss about how good the food is. I laughed at Moo and Mini as they stared at Lui with murder in their eyes with a faint blush on their faces. " As much fun it is to watch you two stare at me with drool and a blush, I would rather get dressed before the guys come "remarked Lui walking to the sink dropping his plate into it and walking out the kitchen.

After that little show Mini went upstairs to take a shower, Lui started to get dressed into his costume, Moo insist on washing the plates since I cooked, and I went upstairs into our room to get my costume out of the secret hiding spot. I walked back downstairs to see Mini with an towel around his waist. " Where is Moo and Lui? " I asked Mini as he took his costume out. " Lui had to go back home to get his halo piece and Moo slipped into the shower " murmured Mini. The door shoved open with Lui waving his halo piece in the air panting out of breath. " I don't see how girls do it " he huffed plopping down on the recliner kicking off his White heels. " What are you complaining about, I have 1 inch heel to stand on " grunted Mini pulling his boots to his knees. " You can go into the shower now Del " yelled Moo from upstairs. " I'm coming "I yelled back going to the stairs. " Are you doing the makeup Delirious? " asked Mini trying to stay balanced as Lui zipped him up. I nod my head walking past Moo asking him if he could put some cookies on as I go into the bathroom to take my shower. When I got done I went into the room to get my bags and head downstairs with the rest of the boys. I seen Mini and Lui ready to go waiting for me to get dress and apply their makeup. " Let me get ready and I'll get your makeup done. Moo is the cookies ready? " I said slipping the knee high socks on. " Don't rush. We have time Brian just texted me saying they are on their way. Only 4 more minutes left they will be done about time the boys arrive "answered Moo. Mini was playing with his phone in one hand and the other playing with the end of his dress. I nodded getting Lui to zip me up while I try to balance on one foot to get on one of my heels on. " I got you " smiled Mini holding onto my arms helping me put on my other heel on. " Thank You " I said walking slowly to my other bag that consist on Makeup products. " Who's first? " I asked laughing at the other racing to me in their heels or boots in Moo's situation.

After helping the others with their makeup and double checked theirs, I did my own. I double check to make sure I didn't miss a spot or fix my wings. " We are some fine vixens! "exclaimed Lui walking to the Christmas tree by the corner picking up one of the presents making a pose getting us to laugh at his victory pose. " They should be here any minute " Moo said walking to the couch crossing one of his legs. Mini turned the TV on sitting on the other side of Moo that was vacant. " Poses ladies " said Mini in his white girl voice turning his legs to the side getting a glimpse of white underneath the dress. I walked to the kitchen just in time before Wildcat could see me. " MINI WHERE ARE Y-".

Vanoss's P.O.V

We laughed watching Wildcat yell at the man for the price for the flat screen he wanted. "What do you mean this isn't $500?! "screamed Wildcat hands on the desk ready to pounce of the emotionless man. " Sir, this flat screen is $900 " the man answered emotionless looking straight in Wildcat's eyes. " Well! This paper says it's on sale for $500 " growled Wildcat shoving the paper into the man's face. The man took the paper looking over it before looking back up at Wildcat. " I'm sorry Sir, Seems I didn't get the memo " the emotionless man said ringing up the flat screen. Wildcat huffed taking out his money letting one of the workers carry it onto the cart. " Have fun? " teased Terroriser running away from Wildcat who was yelling curse catching attention from other customers. " You can follow us " said Nogla walking ahead with the man and me behind him. We reached the car to see Terrorsier getting a noogie from Wildcat. " Is it still funny bitch? " asked Wildcat pushing him away unlocking the trunk for the man to put the TV in. " Yeah, It was worth it " answered Terroriser getting into the back with Nogla. I got into the Driver's seat and Wildcat got into the passenger seat. " Thank You " I said being polite waiting for the man to get from behind with the cart to drive to Wildcat's house. " You could have told the man Thank you " I said getting an glare as a response. " They don't deserve an Thank you, Especially that emotionless asshole at the desk! " huffed Wildcat dropping his phone when it scared him. We laughed at him as he flicked us off with a faint blush on his face from embarrassment. " Hello? " answered Wildcat looking at the window. " We just got back from getting the TV. Where are you? " he questioned looking forward laying back. "Really? We are on our way. " answered Wildcat leaning forward. " Love you too! " said Wildcat shutting his phone closed. " They are at your house " said Wildcat looking at me. " They? "asked Nogla joining in the conversation. " Lui, Mini, and Moo " confirmed Wildcat taking his seatbelt off getting out the car when I turned the car off. " Wonder what they are to " Imumbled helping Wildcat carry the TV. "Maybe they wanted to be together since they were alone " answered Terroriser opening the door with the key Wildcat gave him.

Once we settled the Tv into the spare room we headed to my house where our boyfriends are waiting. No one said a word when I started driving. We drove in silence all the way their we tried to message them but we didn't get no reply back. " Moo is not answering " panicked Terroriser getting the same reply from us when ours didn't reply. I parked into the driveway seeing Mini's, Lui's and Moo's car in the drive way. I turned off the car rushing after the others. " MINI WHERE ARE Y- " Wildcat said cutting off his sentence staring at whatever had froze him. We catched up to Wildcat pushing him inside asking him what's wrong. " Wha? What happen? "asked Nogla waving his hand in front of Wildcat's face but Wildcat just only pointed. We looked where he was pointing at to only get us flustered and drooling.

Mini was sitting on the couch with his legs to the side getting a glimpse of White underneath and Moo was sitting up with his legs crossed showing off his legs. They were were sitting on the couch not acknowledging us at all.Mini wore an Red strapless tight short dress with White frills that hugged his figure. Black belt wrapped around his waist with an Golden buckle in the middle. He wore Black knee high 1 inch heels. He has one faint Red eye shadow with a pinch of glitter. A Santa hat on top of his now straighten hair. Moo wore an Brown dress with a skirt,long sleeves and hoodie connected to it. A golden heart on top of his chest and a strip of Golden frills. He wore fishnets under the skirt with fuzzy Brown boots. Long Brown sleeps ran down his arm with holes where he slipped his fingers through. A hoodie with antlers and ears on it. A small cute red dot on his nose and a Red ribbon with a bell around his neck. He wore a faint Light Brown blush on his cheeks and some small wing tips at the corner of his eyes. Terroriser and Wildcat walked towards their lover standing in front of the TV to get their attention. " Yes? " they both said in sync looking up at their lover in the eyes standing up walking to them. The two frozen boys watched them taking in the outfits they were wearing. " Did you find my present yet Lui? "asked Mini walking to the tree with Wildcat behind him like a dog on a leash to enticed with the outfit he was wearing. " Nope! Only found Moo's present let me look for it "whispered Lui glancing at Nogla in the eyes as he searched for the present.

Nogla stared at Lui watching him bend down watching the dress lift up when he bent over trying to find Mini's present. Lui wore an Pure White short dress with White flurry frills at the end. Glittery feathered wings with an Furry halo head band on his head.Black mascara with a dab of Sparkling sliver glitter sprinkled at he corner of his eyes. He wore White high heels with an opening at the top where his pedicured toes show. " Here you go! "squeaked Lui handing Mini the two presents before he was engulfed around the waist by Nogla. " Where is Delirious? " asked Moo running his hand down Terroriser's body. " I'm here! Just getting the cookies out of the oven "yelled Delirious walking into the room. I couldn't help but stare at Delirious as he walked to the coffee table leaning forward to set the cookies on the table. I got an glimpse of his ass and the lacey green panties he was teasing me with.Delirious wore an Green strapless short dress with upside triangles at the end. A Black belt wrapped around the middle of the dress. Green and White socks that reached past his knees with Green heels. Light flush of Green eye shadow and a Green Santa hat with fur on it. He walked towards me swaying his hips with half lidded eyes backing me into the wall behind me. " Like what you see? " he whispered in my ear running his hands on my chest making me blush with my pants tightening from him grinding on me. " Fuck yes~ " I moaned putting my hands on his hips moving my head to the side giving him access to kiss and nip at my neck.

I groaned from the friction as he walked past the other couples getting teased by their costumed lovers to the stairs looking down at me with lust filled eyes. " How about we finish this upstairs to have a little privacy " he said seductively running his hand up his thigh moving the dress up with his finger tips. I growled lowly watching Delirious with every step I made towards him. We walked to our room stopping when I pushed him against the wall kissing his neck. " Someone is being a naughty elf " I whispered in his neck getting a sweet sounded moan from him. " I was never on the good list anyways, Maybe you should punish this naughty elf ~ "He whispered grinding on me wrapping one of his legs around my waist. I picked him up when he wrapped his other leg around me. I was biting his neck placing hickeys while kicking the door shut with my heel not wanting to be disturbed for the night. I laid him on the bed admiring the lust In his Blue eyes and the dress lifted up too see those Green lacy panties. " I'm going to enjoy this gift from Santa " I smirked getting an loud sweet moan from the boy underneath me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you enjoyed this comment!
> 
> Don't be afraid.
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone and all a Good Day!See you next time!
> 
> Sorry I had to take it down to put the rest up xD
> 
> Words: 2,548
> 
> Lonnah_Bunneh out~


End file.
